The present invention relates to a process for preparing fermented tea and a composition. Specifically, the present invention relates to a process for preparing fermented tea comprising the step of fermenting tea leaves in the presence of tea leave stems and a composition comprising fermented tea and dietary fiber.
In recent years, as our dietary habits become rich, adults having symptoms of hyperlipemia are increasing and as a result, diseases such as obesity, arteriosclerosis and thrombosis are caused. As a preventive therapeutic agent of such disease, functionality of teas is attracting attention. Hei-cha, which is one kind of Chinese tea, such as Puer-cha, has been reported to have lipid metabolism activity (Sano et al., 1986, Chem. Pharm. Bull (Tokyo), 34, 1, p 221-8) and temporary cholesterol lowering activity (Yang et al., Pharmacological research, Vol. 35, No. 6, 1997: 505-512). As specific foods paying attention to the physiological activity of hei-cha having the above activity, known are functional food materials and functional food and drink products, in which a blood glucose-increase inhibiting agent comprising extract of hei-cha is added (JP-A-2002-370994).
However, to prepare Chinese tea such as hei-cha, usually more than 40 days is necessary. In this way, hei-cha cannot be prepared in a short period of time, while maintaining the physiological activity of hei-cha such as cholesterol lowering activity, and yield of the extract from fermented tea cannot be improved.
Also, the functional food materials and functional food and drink products disclosed in JP-A-2002-370994 utilize hei-cha as a blood glucose-increase inhibiting agent. However, when applying hei-cha to foods, the food absorbs moisture in storage and as a result, bacteria grows, thereby causing putrefaction and degeneration. Furthermore, there are the problems that activity decreases and that ingestion is difficult, as there are strange taste such as bitterness and strange smell when ingesting orally.